Fighter
Overview Fighter is a descriptive term for a warrior skilled with a variety of weapons and trained in the arts of war. A skilled fighter defined the front line of any battle, breaking through enemy ranks and holding the line while their allies maneuvered. All fighters were trained to use virtually any armor or weapon the situation required; a fighter could use an axe, a rapier, or a greatsword with roughly equivalent skill. As well as being combat generalists, most fighter also specialized in a particular skillset, such as archery or combat magic. The Fighter's primary ability is Strength or Dexterity, followed by Constitution ''(or ''Intelligence for Eldrich Knights).'' Class Stats '''Hit/Hp Dice:' d10 'Saving Throws: '''Strength, Constitution Proficiencies '''Armor: '''All Armour and Shields '''Weapons: '''All Simple and Martial Weapons '''Tools: '''None '''Skills: '''2 from Acrobatics, Animal Handling, Athletics, History, Insight, Intimidation, Perception and Survival Key Abilities Fighters are able to make use of the following skills that define their ability as Fighters * ''Fighting Style, making use of their experience in a particular way of fighting, the fighter gains additional benefits with their favoured type of weapon. * Second Wind, pulling from a well of stamina the fighter can shrug off some damage and regain HP. * Action Surge, pumped full of adrenaline the fighter can pull off an additional action on their turn. * Indomitable, which allows the Fighter a second chance to roll their saving throws Martial Archetypes (Subclasses) The Fighter can train to specialize in different aspects of battle, from controlling the flow of combat through strategy and technique to becoming a specimen of raw talent and power as they cleave their way across the battlefield. Some even harness the power of magic while in the midst of combat to gain the crucial edge. Champion Champions are the culmination of years of honed physical training, the pinnacles of weapons training and durability among fighters. Trained to the peak of mortal physical perfection, Champions are among the most deadly warriors, able to run faster, jump further, and endure more pain than other fighters. Concerned greatly with accurately striking their opponents, Champions focused on precision weapon training early on in their career. This makes Champions considerably more likely to strike an enemy than other fighters and they become only more precise with further training. Champions additionally put an emphasis on versatility and experienced Champions are well-versed in not just one, but two fighting styles. The most powerful Champions are also incredibly resilient, capable of sustaining themselves for great lengths of time in combat, even after suffering a serious blow. Battle Master Battle Masters are fighters who take a significant interest in the mastery of strategy and tactics. At their best when supported by other warriors, Battle Masters use their knowledge of history, scientific theory, and artistry to provide themselves an advantage not only on the battlefield, but when facing other challenges as well. As such, Battle Masters were frequently skilled in seemingly unrelated fields, including various forms of crafting. Among the most widely applicable abilities known to Battle Masters was the mastery of maneuvers, martial techniques which allowed them to debilitate enemies or direct allies in order to shift battle conditions to their own advantage. Supporting these maneuvers - which included feints, disarming strikes, and flanking attacks among many other techniques - was the Battle Master's ability to perceive the capabilities of their foes, which allowed an experienced Battle Master to correctly identify the condition and experience of an enemy they'd spent at least a minute fighting. Eldrich Knight Not all fighters focused solely on martial abilities. A few fighters, in addition to their weapons training and athletic ability, also cultivates a proficiency in the use of arcane magic. These fighters, known as eldritch knights, combine their martial skills with spells from the abjuration and evocation schools of magic to grant themselves magical protection or assault several foes at once. The spells that eldritch knights use are similar or identical to those used by wizards, whose arcane training they specifically emulated. Combining martial and arcane power gives eldritch knights an edge in some respects over purists of either tradition. Eldritch knights could forge a magical bond with one or two weapons over an extended period of time, allowing them to summon either weapon to their hands at-will. Eldritch knights were also capable of casting spells and fighting at the same time, an ability not common to wizards. And unlike normal warriors, experienced eldritch knights could teleport short distances or breach an enemy's magical resistance to damage. On the other hand, eldritch knights learned spells at a much slower rate than wizards or other pure spellcasters. Arcane Archer Fighters who study the ancient Elven technique of fusing magic and archery, creating supernatural effects. These abilities are only achievable by the most elite Elves, but some other civilizations have managed to steal the techniques and replicate them. Arcane Archers can curve their shots if they miss to hit a second target, turn their shots magical and enchant, teleport, banish, paralyze, weaken or blind enemies with each arrow. The can even learn basic magical spells and recharge their magic with each new battle. Cavalier Cavaliers are master mounted fighters and can control the flow of battle even while fighting on foot. They are most often nobility who lead men in times of war, and are well served by their education as much as their fighting ability. Cavaliers can protect allies from harm when close by, charge enemies with or without their mount, lash out with several opportunity attacks per turn, cripple enemies so they can no longer move and even mark enemies so they can slay them all the easier when in direct melee combat. Samurai Samurai draw upon a powerful fighting spirit and ferocity to overpower enemies in and offense-over-defense style of fighting. Their resolve is near unbreakable and the give their foes only two choices: yield or die fighting. Samurai can give themselves advantage on attacks or trade advantage of rapid strikes that flow like a barrage of blades. They can remain conscious and fight even when out of hit points, even if only for a short time, and they gain additional saving throw proficiency. Purple Dragon Knight Restriction: Knighthood and specific background Purple Dragon Knights are a special order pledged to protect the Crown of Cormyr. They are know the world over as legendary fighters who speak through deeds rather than words, as the seek out and destroy threats to their homeland. These fighters can extend many of the abilities of a fighter to their allies upon use, such as inspiring them to attacking more, healing them with rallying cries and allowing rerolls of saves. As mouthpieces for the royal family, they are also extremely persuasive, using a double proficiency bonus in every attempt Notable Fighters * Ramzey Gauntletsmasher, a Dwarven fighter Category:Playable Class Category:Martial Class